Wristcutter
by Catarsis
Summary: [Rubelangel / Rubius x Mangel] Desde ese día, Rubén cambió para siempre. Y "siempre", significó para siempre. [Trigger warning]


**Disclaimer:** Rubén (RubiusOMG) y Mangel (Mangelrogel) no me pertenecen, son personas reales que residen en el oscuro mundo de Youtube. Historia de fans para fans.

* * *

 _ **Wristcutter**_

 **Prólogo**

Como toda tragedia cliché, esta historia se contextualizará en un día gélido y escaso de vida. Nadie pensaría que un acto tan banal terminaría con desarticular toda una vida, destrozando hasta los cimientos de una misma existencia.

Las obsesiones son algo complejas; es incierto saber cuándo se desarrollan o cómo desembocaron, es por eso que, en este triste relato que cuenta la demolición de la vida de un joven que tenía mucho para dar, se tratará de detallar hasta el inicio absoluto, volteando las páginas hasta ese frío día de invierno.

Día en el que la vida del joven Rubén daría una abrupta picada hacia abajo.

* * *

La música bombeaba violentamente desde los parlantes, rebotando hasta las esquinas más recónditas, acaparándolo todo.

Cientos de cuerpos, pegados y sudorosos, se frotaban y esparcían el calor suficiente para sobrellevar la helada invernal, a la vez que una densa cortina de humo danzaba junto a ellos sobre sus cabezas.

Un fuerte de hedor a alcohol, cigarro y calor humano reptaba las paredes del estrecho recinto, envolviéndolo en un nubloso candor que se movía al compás de la gente, sumándose al éxtasis del momento. Los susurros comenzaron a moverse de oreja a oreja, acompañados de risas torpes y quedos empujones.

— _Tío, ¿Lo viste?_

— _Sí, sí, debe de ser él…_

— _¡Hace mucho no se le veía por estos barrios…!_

— _Joder, es más alto de lo que se ve en pantalla._

— _Así que ese es el famoso Rubius, huh…_

Los guaridas le flanquearon el paso al joven español, quien se introdujo a paso despreocupado dentro del lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza al irresistible golpeteo de la música techno y el dubstep.

Se vio abrumado por la cantidad de gente que le dedicó una mirada quizás demasiado intensa para su gusto, tensándose sólo un poco al tiempo que escuchaba quejas de su interior tímido. No estaba del todo cómodo con las masas grotescas de personas, pero había tenido mucho trabajo en la semana y se creía merecedor de una noche para relajarse y derretirse dentro de la inmensidad de sustancias tóxicas y música hipnotizante.

 _Devuélvete, te vas a arrepentir._

Se abrió paso hacia la barra y pidió una soda, siendo que el alcohol le causaba un ardor desagradable en la garganta y además le ocasionaba lagunas mentales; efectos secundarios innecesarios cuando él sólo deseaba disfrutar y recordar cada segundo dichoso de su vida.

Tomando un sorbo de la Coca-Cola que ahora yacía entre sus manos, retrepó el estrecho asiento que se situaba junto a la barra y se permitió flotar brevemente en los pensamientos que se inundaban como marea alta dentro de su cabeza, haciendo volar su loca imaginación de gamer. Rubén simulaba ser un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adulto joven en esos momentos (y casi todo el tiempo, en realidad), construyendo situaciones absurdas y fantásticas a base de un solo rostro o una simple percepción extraña, como ahora lo eran los colores psicodélicos del club y la retorcida nariz del barista que daba la impresión de haberse involucrado en un trágico accidente de pequeño, o, simplemente, contra todo pronóstico, el pobre cabrón recibió una insufrible cantidad de genética del lado poco favorecedor de la familia. Sí, en definitiva, aquello parecía ser lo más acertado, y eso mismo lo hacía aburrido; era mejor estimular la imaginación y armar un dramático accidente que involucrase mujeres tetonas, un par de ardillas y mucha impulsividad infantil.

El joven español sonrió para sí mismo y su loca mente risueña, lo que un par de mujeres al otro lado de la barra malinterpretaron como una insinuación que impulsó un par de risas tontas y superficiales, seguido de un acercamiento al de cabellos claros que no pareció notar la presencia fémina hasta que una de las mujeres (con faldas apretadas y maquillaje excesivo sobre sus abusados ojos enrojecidos) estaba prácticamente inclinándose sobre él, tirándole su repugnante aliento atestado de vodka barato en el rostro.

—Hey, tío guapo, ¿Te apetece mover el culo un rato junto a nosotras en la pista?

Por mucho que Rubius no tuviese el ánimo de lidiar con tantas tetas que tenían más alcohol que neuronas en la cabeza, debía de admitir que la música le estaba haciendo latir las piernas y se moría por un bailar un par de minutos, ya fuera a través de un sudor pegajoso e indeseable.

Así que así fue cómo terminó en la pista de baile con un montón de mujeres frotándosele sin descaro y con más de una intención oculta debajo de esas minifaldas y tops cortos que dejaban poco o nada para la imaginación, aunque decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en el ritmo que se ejercía en la masa de gente. Su mente se encontraba en un limbo difuso y desdibujado, sólo yacía el ahora, no el antes ni el después.

Porque a veces, era mejor olvidar.

— _Joder Rubiuh, ¿Acaso no sabeh mantenerte serioh por lo menoh unos minutos?_

 _El de cabellos castaños rió con suavidad, rascándose detrás de la nuca._

— _Estás exagerando; el drama te consume tío._

 _Mangel se mesó el cabello con exasperación, fulminando al más bajo con una mirada cargada de una frustración palpable, que latía con fuerza a través de sus venas. La sien le golpeaba contra el cráneo, pero Rubius se mantuvo apacible ante su rabia, acostumbrado a la constante rabieta que invadía a su mejor amigo de vez en vez._

 _Hacerle caso sólo iniciaría una sesión de gritos innecesaria._

— _Trataba de contarte algo importante, ¿Y así actúas? Eres un jodido crío, en serio._

— _Me dedico al diseño gráfico de video juegos y mi empleo se basa en decir pendejadas frente a una pantalla. ¿Acaso te parece una carrera muy madura?_

— _No, retiro lo dicho; llamarte crío sería algo muy generoso para tu estúpida inmadurez._

 _Rubén sintió cómo la semilla de la rabia comenzaba a despertar en su interior, tensándole los músculos. El otro estaba saltando sobre un terreno inestable y poco sólido, que pocos alcanzaban a pinchar._

— _Pues tú fuiste el imbécil que decidió hacerse mejor amigo de un crío._ — _Zanjó, levantándose de golpe._

Rubius sintió como una mano traviesa se resbalaba por su pecho hasta desembocar en los contornos de su cintura, invadiendo sin pudor alguno su espacio íntimo.

De repente, bailar no se le antojó tanto como creía.

Utilizando la excusa barata de necesitar orinar, se escurrió cual gato entre los brazos de aquellas mujeres, ignorando sus reproches infantiles y se encaminó velozmente al baño, mirando fijamente su cara en el reflejo del espejo trizado del pequeño cubículo oloroso que ofrecía el Club como baño.

" _Por lo menos así tengo un poco de privacidad"_ se consoló, humedeciéndose el rostro con el chorro tibio y sucio que salió a alta presión desde el lavabo.

Odiaba sentirse tan afectado por una disputa inofensiva, nimia y estúpida, pero, lamentablemente, las palabras siempre laceran en su ser quiera o no, especialmente cuando vienen de alguien que lo conoce tan bien como Mangel. Seguramente sus palabras habían acertado desde algún punto de vista más sabio y sensato, pero, aparte de inmaduro el joven español también demostraba tener una creciente testarudez, lo que le impedía ver la enseñanza de la discusión y concentrándose sólo en la ira y las ofensas lanzadas, cargadas con veneno.

Es cierto que había trabajado con esfuerzo la semana pasada, pero en realidad lo que Rubén más buscaba obtener de esta estúpida salida era algún tipo de distracción que le aclarara la mente o por lo menos le evitara pensar en el pleito, en lo que falló más patéticamente que Mangel modulando con decencia.

Sonrió ante su estúpida broma, bien sabiendo que ese comentario era uno de los caminos seguros que se podían tomar para cabrear de forma certera a su amigo. Era fácil ofenderle, de hecho, cosa que decidió usar de consuelo para su decadente ánimo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió volver a salir y esta vez realizar un trabajo decente en distraerse a sí mismo, pues no sacaba nada con quedarse ahí y lamentarse para siempre; aunque esa última opción era más que imposible pues aún le quedaba mucha labor en mal influenciar a todos los críos que veían sus gameplays y, oh- esperen.

Ya lo había hecho.

Rió para sí mismo y abrió la puerta del baño, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse de cara contra una fría pared de concreto en vez de las luces cegadoras de la pista de baile. Se preguntó internamente qué giro había tomado mal en el juego que ahora comenzaba a armar en su cabeza, o si las paredes del lugar eran móviles. Luego reparó en un peso sólido que se le clavaba en los omóplatos y, conectando lentamente un par de cables, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo presionado contra la pared.

Trató de forzar el agarre inútilmente en su creciente desasosiego, gimiendo al notar que sólo logró apretarse aún más contra la muralla.

—¿Qué cojones? —Preguntó, sinceramente perplejo, mientras una masa de manos mugrientas y pestilentes a alcohol y nicotina le tapaban la boca, arrastrándolo con bruteza a una salida de emergencia que se situaba junto a los baños, oculta por la falta de iluminación.

Rubius, abrazado a la felicidad efímera que le proporcionaba su juventud y las libertades mentales de la incredulidad, jamás habría llegado a imaginar que una pequeña travesura podría desembocar en lo que sería el infierno de su vida, ni menos aún en la etapa que más gente comenzaría a alejarse lentamente de él o él de ellos; su aislación no demoró en pronunciarse, y la semillas de nuevas amistades, malas como maleza podrida, comenzó a florecer.

El aire frío le abofeteó con fuerza el rostro al salir al exterior, impulsado por la gente que lo aprisionaba.

Desde ese día, nunca volvería a disfrutar de un día helado.

 _Tú te buscaste esto, Rubén. Ese día lo recordarás para siempre; cada vez que despiertes por las mañanas, antes de sufrir la abrupta sacudida de los asfixiantes tentáculos de una pesadilla y cada vez que los ojos comiencen a escocerte cuando cruces con tu reflejo en algún espejo. Te acosará en tus comidas, en tus relaciones con los demás y en tu trabajo, sin paz. Cada vez que se llegue a asomarse el alivio del olvido, será tu propio cuerpo quien volverá a golpearte con el recuerdo, y regresarás a retorcerte en el pequeño hueco de tierra que tú mismo cavaste con las uñas._

 _Porque ese día, Rubén, ese día, tú…_

E

R

R

O

R

* * *

Soy una persona intermitente en cuanto a la publicación de capítulos, con escasa sanidad mental y muchos desórdenes de ideas. Situaciones ligadas a mis retorcidas honduras psicológicas se verán reflejadas en Rubén, pobre víctima de los abusos de este estúpido intento de escritora.

Vito.


End file.
